


莎莉娜哀歌

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crystal Tower Questline G'raha Tia (Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: 夜幕落到银泪湖上，就像岁月的幔帐落到皇女的泪痕上。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

几个小时后，光之战士见到了拉姆布鲁斯口中提起的萨雷安同伴，正是那位只闻其声不见其人的少年。

*  
匆忙解决掉野猪后，光之战士小心翼翼地收好斧头。兀尔德恩惠地，众所周知黑衣森林最为危险的地区。这是他初次踏入禁地，停滞的微风带不走沉甸甸的扶桑叶，溪水从黏满苔藓的岩石流进了空气里。光之战士只好一头扎进怎么也拨不开的水雾，任由铺天盖地的温室景观将他包围、压倒，溪水对岸的马尾松与铁树花正肆意地生长。随着他越来越深入，浓密到能榨出油的绿色浸染至他的皮肤上，幽蓝色的树荫由脚攀爬至栗子色头顶，然后被他抛到脑后。光之战士一向对稠密的高浓度以太不怎么习惯，他感觉自己掉进了一锅黏糊糊的胶质水晶里。

难怪整片森林只有东南的无人区才能孕育出如此高密度的魔兽巢穴，和其他生命一样，魔物们需要合适的环境，足够的养料，和充沛的以太，兀尔德恩惠地的原始密林恰好提供了上述所有天时地利。千百年来，从无限城到格里达尼亚，南部森林以东未曾被人类打扰，原始的野性完整地保留下来，因此身处文明边缘的石场水车曾经深受该野性之害。数百年前，珀塔家族在元灵的颔首下将这里封为禁地，不时从洞穴中冲出来摧毁农田的兽群逐渐平息下来，但幽灵骑士的幻影仍在回荡在南部森林上空。后来人们逐渐遗忘历史，钉于洞穴入口的木条很快成为木耳和舞茸的乐园，警示路牌不知什么时候被人用刀划去标语，只留下圣女兀尔德的传说。

有时候一颗悬挂于榕树叶子的露珠低落至青石便能引起过路人的心惊胆战，但光之战士却担心大斧一挥是否会从空气里拧出几滴水来。通常来说，鲜有人迹的森林总是比它看上去要危险得多，这一次魔物和猛兽似乎已经瞅准了闯入者的身手，选择退避三分。湿热的天气常常使人很快疲倦，但光之战士只害怕青苔不知不觉爬到他的斧头上，盖罗尔特精心打磨的利刃也会变得迟钝，于是他加快速度，被他踩过的、湿漉漉的苔藓吞吐出汁液，路面留下一串幽绿色的袖珍洼地，像是记录了某位无名英雄艰难的丛林行军日志。

即将抵达帕瑟蒙特雷指引的目的地，一头巨大的野猪尸体横贯于他眼前。清冽的泉水尚未带走魔物的余温，老练的冒险者立即嗅出了竞争者的味道，看来有人抢在了他前面，此次跑路徒劳无获。

“你来迟了一步，冒险者。你是来调查那家伙的地盘吗，但是你白跑了一趟哦。”

就在他打算动身回到格里达尼亚之际，听到了得意洋洋的胜利者挑衅。光之战士惊异于挑衅者的气息隐秘技术，环视一圈，竹叶随着微风簌簌响动，仍然没有发现人影。

被摆了一道，他收回了握紧斧柄的右手打了一发空拳。先是委托失了手，后来又被抢了风头的小鬼挑衅，自从学会跟委托人讨价还价后这还是他第一次吃瘪。他回以沉默，闭上眼撑着双腿仔细倾听声音的痕迹，先是从他脚下流过的清泉，它们就像难缠的委托人。光之战士从泉水中仔细捡起音色，是一位比他年轻许多的少年。和他一样是冒险者吗？或者是赏金猎人？还是三大国的线人？听说盖乌斯的军团溃败后各大国都盯上了亚拉戈的无主遗产。这声音像是四面八方传来，光之战士摇摇头，理不清小鬼的任何线索。

“……在北部林区的鸟人军采伐所就能找到薰风灵砂。  
就让我看看你的奋斗身姿吧，我很期待！”

他刚刚说了什么？好像是让我去北部林区……  
一向擅长心不在焉的冒险者再次犯了老毛病，或许是猎人的天赋，他总能从漫无边际的字句里无意识地抓住关键部分。尽管多年职业生涯磨练出的随和让他表现出与世无争的慵懒态度，但久违吃瘪的光之战士罕见地决心与他一较高下，于是呼出陆行鸟朝着北部林区进发。

*  
恐怕又是一位麻烦人物，他暗自腹诽。不知道猫魅是否和猫咪一样喜欢高处，火红头发的猫魅前面突然探出头从调查团的帐篷顶一跃而下。丧灵钟方向照来的夕阳一部分被调查团的根据地阻拦，留下混合着火光的素白帷布，像是未混合均匀的调色盘，随后一团长着尾巴的红色打破了色彩平衡。落地时，一些惊起的沙子掉到西德一行人的靴子上。光之战士瞄了一眼身旁的拉姆布鲁斯，这位年过不惑的中年鲁加男性对于戏剧性的登场无动于衷，正挠着白花花的头发冲猫魅傻笑。

看来拉姆布鲁斯已经颇为习惯。在他视线偏离的这段时间内，猫魅已经朝他走了过来……

“我叫做古·拉哈·提亚。  
来自萨雷安的巴尔德西昂委员会。”

叫古拉哈提亚的少年朝光之战士伸出手。精力旺盛，朝气蓬勃，曾经初出茅庐混迹于各都城酒馆的他经常会遇见类似的新人冒险者，是沉默寡言的光之战士不擅长应付的类型。  
迟疑了一小会儿，所有人的目光此刻正汇集于两人间，光之战士朝矮了半个头的猫魅伸出右手——  
“呃……我叫——”

*  
拿到两种灵砂后，冒险者经由三大国搭建的以太地脉回到丧灵钟。艾欧泽亚英雄的称号让他有些不适应于是干脆给自己放了个长假，很长一段时间是收不到紧急任务的空闲期，光之战士放慢了节奏，每天干一些零碎琐事糊口，要不就是来到第七天堂的牌局度过软绵绵的光阴。灵砂的活儿没有时间限制，他先回旅馆打点一阵旅途捡来的小玩意儿，然后下楼去第七天堂吃了顿肉丸面，再慢悠悠前往门口车所搭一辆便车。

光之战士半躺在干草垛上，不用抬头就能望到整个银泪湖上空。天空澄澈透明，如同刚洗涤过的丝绸。卷积云还停留在深空，是连续晴天的预兆，远处库尔扎斯山脉一览无余，宽阔的摩杜纳平原与北方高地的交界处呈现出缥缈的蓝色。太阳缓慢地朝西边挪动，从丧灵钟驱车至营地大概花了小半个下午，幸运的是路费一分不用出，一位受他照顾的老农夫主动提出载他一程。五年前银泪湖上空最有名的大战发生后，摩杜纳大片大片沼泽地瞬间蒸发，爆炸波及到了农田和森林，草木霎时化为结晶。富饶的内陆湖一去不复返后，变化正在悄悄发生，大多数人受生计问题所困搬离了原本宜居的银泪湖冲积平原，一些以太学者认为湖水上空悬浮的偏水晶微粒悄悄改变了艾欧泽亚的气候，其中一个后果便是急剧变化的库尔扎斯。但背井离乡不是一件轻松事，总有人要遗落于此，成为腐烂故土的陪葬品，载他的老农人是其中之一。五年来艰难维生，直到前年冒险热的发生大量人员涌入，他的日子才渐渐好转。人们在新营地的基础上，重建了冒险者聚落丧灵钟，很快这里也热络起来，人们开始开垦废弃荒地以应对增长人口。当一些归家的牧童驱赶山羊群从他身边经过，光之战士吐出嘴里的狗尾巴草转过头去，正好对上了孩子们警惕的双眼。他们大多是摩杜纳本地出身的孩子。他们有的是第七灵灾后诞生的新生命，年龄稍大的遵循父母的叮嘱照看年龄稍小的，丧灵钟热闹以后，不时有人口贩卖的事发生，所以大孩子们才对外来冒险者产生戒备心。

光之战士把接手过来的清水灵砂放在阳光下，呈现出好看的祖母绿，恩惠地泉水像是锁进了晶体里，水的痕迹往复流动。摇摇晃晃的山路很快把车中人送进梦乡。等他醒来，天边已经浮现出琉璃色，瓦块高积云占据了东部一望无垠的钢蓝，其边缘染上了粉水晶的光辉。天色不早，他决定不再让老农绕远路，自行承担起剩下的路途。光之战士跳下车，向老人道了别，目送他架着牛车回了山坡，若视线顺着岔路再往后，隐约能望见山脉脚下一排排农舍和几缕炊烟。

*  
一米开外，结晶化草木的透明釉面映出忙碌氛围，柔和的晚风绕着它们吹进帐篷。一些调查员成员推着厚厚的书籍从西德身边路过。营地虽然不大，人们来来往往，忙着手头的要紧事，莎伊艾勒放下装满洋葱头、胡萝卜、西蓝花的推车，带着帮手开始做饭。谁也没有抬头看一眼帐篷上试图捉弄人的野猫。

“说得很不错啊。  
能够推动人类历史的，就是这种坚强的意志。”

熟悉的声音，光之战士立即弄明白为什么对方将珍贵的灵砂拱手相让——原来自己的底细早就被人摸了个透。

“哟！我不是说过后会有期吗……  
又见面了，冒险者！”

*  
光之战士没有回答，他伸出手同叫做古拉哈的男人握手，低下头对上了猫魅的相异的瞳色，看上去两人都分毫不让。加隆德的员工们尴尬地望了望远方的风景，又不时用余光瞄上几眼，看来他们全都认识。时光在这里定格，被猫咪耍到团团转的只有你。异色瞳在猫魅之中十分常见，那只绿色的右眼，明亮得能映照出雪洞里的幽蓝，冒险者从中看到了无尽的丛林和冒险。  
那么另一只血红色的眼睛呢？它看到了什么？

“好咧！  
那么诺亚就此出动！”

年轻的猫魅成为一行人中心的主角。逐日之民追逐着阿泽玛，而古拉哈显然是受太阳的青睐的孩子，他身上有着天生的领袖魅力。尽管本人尚未察觉，来自四面八方不同背景的人们总是不经意间被他率真的性格所吸引。

“受加隆德炼钢厂援助的诺亚考察团正式成立，在此我代表巴尔德西昂委员会特别感谢英雄的加入。”  
年轻的猫魅尚有成长空间，总结工作还是交给了老练的调查团长拉姆布鲁斯。

“今天晚上真热闹呀，莎伊艾勒说我们可以准备开饭了。”冒险者还没有和刚才那只棘手猫魅熟稔起来，又有第二只猫魅掀开帘子探出头。她有着棕色的头发和绿色的眸子，她把铁勺挂到橱柜上，几乎眨眼的功夫就跳到了古拉哈提亚的身边。  
“拉哈，拉姆布鲁斯说你又把联络贝弄丢了。我不在的这几天你去哪了？”  
猫魅女子刻意忽视掉瞩目的大英雄，悄悄从人族身边挽走了红色的猫咪，他们之间有熟识已久的默契，冒险者知趣地后退一步。

“去寻找灵砂，老爷子丢给我的，我可是有好好完成他的任务。然后路上还认识了那个有趣的人。”  
猫魅回头过来，不加掩饰上头到脚打量了一番光之战士，又移开视线一声招呼不打直接拉着古拉哈进入厨房。  
“难得你没躲在旅馆翻译那堆莎草纸，给我讲讲吧翻译进展如何，诗歌作者的身份弄清了吗？”

“这是古拉蒙娜。萨雷安考察团的另一位成员，八剑士前庭的以太解析工作由她负责。”拉姆布鲁斯对于爱徒的无礼行为感到些许难堪，一边接过话茬，一边指引光之战士前去就餐。无论英雄本人给人怎样的印象，他也算是诺亚调查团的客人。

“他们都是古氏一组？”

“一个氏族的青梅竹马。后来他们一同去了萨雷安大学，她专精以太学，是雅修特拉的学妹，而古拉哈去了历史系。我们在巴尔德西昂委员会相认，一年前委员会安排他们进入圣寇伊纳克财团。”

光之战士沉默了一小会然后告诉他：  
“我没上过大学……”

……

“不好意思，我差点忘了英雄不识字这回事，拂晓还特意叮嘱过我的。”  
（事后，光之战士找到阿尔菲诺争论他明明会写自己的名字）

*  
露天的晚宴，营地中心的篝火不知何时被点亮，莎伊艾勒忙着招呼侍者上菜，尽管没那么正式，但晚餐的规模和等级已经倾调查团所能——为了欢迎艾欧泽亚英雄的加入，也为拉哈和西德他们接风洗尘。

古拉哈和拉蒙娜坐在一块，光之战士猜测这对年轻男女有特殊关系。他的左边是西德，正和拉姆布鲁斯滔滔不绝讨论究极神兵报废品的研究成果，因为不识字的冒险者除了究极神兵和报废品以外什么也听不懂。他的右边是比格斯，趁大家没注意不断朝自己盘子里叉烤鱼，偶尔也塞给身边够不着餐盘的魏吉几个。

有人把研究报告带上了餐桌，没过多久便手忙脚乱清理蘸到的汤汁。拉拉菲尔都吉尔由于太矮只露出半个脑袋。布里兹抱怨主食仍然是贤人面包，丧气的拳头落在汤盘边，差点让调羹了蹦了出来。拉姆布鲁斯决定临时主持一个简短开场白，好让懒散的团员把焦点放在好不容易邀请到的英雄身上，但光之战士一个字也没听进去，他举起装有黑啤的玻璃杯，目光却投向了对面的古拉哈。火红的头发，在夜幕降临后更加惹眼，他就像宴会蜡烛的火苗。跳动的火苗光线覆盖到全场后，光之战士发现他很少看向自己这边，拉蒙娜的视线始终没有离开过拉哈，她那柔和的眼神刺穿了冒险者的胸膛。拉哈不时会从亚拉戈的对话中抽出空来转过头回应，和她聊一些他听不见的话题，双方默契地发出大笑，然后拉哈把餐叉放下，凑过去亲吻女士的脸颊。

等等，他还有绅士的一面吗？

胡乱塞了半只烤鸡和几勺土豆泥后，光之战士借口醒酒离开了餐桌。他沿着来时的道路向下走，靴子踩过的结晶碎片发出咯吱咯吱的声音，有人说过他总是故意疏离人间的烟火。他转过头去，欢声笑语仍在继续，于是他又继续向下走，不久已经能看到尽头的银泪湖畔。

利他主义者的心向来属于众人，难道不应该如此吗？

夜晚的银泪湖，月光无法浇灌每一滴湖水，龙与的残骸伫立于湖中央，留下大块大块黑漆漆的阴影。晚风是从湖面方向吹来的，有时光之战士的衣摆被风撩起，贴着他温蕴的体温。尽管现在的银泪湖只有过去的四分之三，但她还是那么大，大到一眼看不到边。他沿着岸边朝丧灵钟的方向散步，有星星和反射月光的结晶为他照明。

“是饭菜不和英雄的胃口吗？”

豪不意外，光之战士大概猜中他会来，但没想到这么快，晚宴应该还没结束。“你不陪他们吗？”光之战士低着头，继续走。

“宴会的主角是你。”古拉哈笑了笑，“主角不在的宴会还有什么意思呢？”

“拉姆布鲁斯说你特立独行，他说的没错。你是圣……什么寇财团的实际负责人对吧，偷偷溜出来怎么说也不妥，等你回去不怕他冲你发火吗？”

“好啊，那就发一次好了，这样他就能把整整一周找不到我的怒气全部发泄出来。”

“那不是情况更糟糕吗？”

“远远没有拉蒙娜生气来的糟。”他抬头看了看银泪湖中央的遗骸，说着毫不相干的话，不知不觉已经和光之战士并排。“我是专程来找你的。打败帝国第十四军军团长后，你的事迹一夜之间传遍艾欧泽亚，你也成为无人不知的英雄。但除了我名字外你还不清楚我的底细对吧，这对你来说不会有点不公平吗？那么就请允许我再做一次自我介绍吧。”

“请便。”

“那么我带你去我经常露营的地方。对了，英雄，如果我们特意款待的客人没有在欢迎仪式上吃饱就太失礼了。我看你吃得不多，于是顺了一块贤人面包，是我们萨雷安的特产，你要尝尝吗？”

光之战士接过面包，跟着猫魅向山坡走去。手里的贤人面包被他随意掰成小块，路途逐渐崎岖，光之战士把关注点落到脚上，并没有留意面包撕拉开后隐隐传来奇怪的香味，无防备地塞进了嘴里。

“咳……这是……什么……”瞬间，冒险者把手里的面包丢了出去，一手扶着路边半截断掉的枯木，另一只手朝古拉哈提亚寻求帮助。他用难受的嗓音，艰难地挤出几个字：“水……有没有……”

古拉哈提亚又顺理成章拿出两瓶玻璃装的蜂蜜酒，将其中一瓶递给了冒险者示意他用这个解决。

又被摆了一道，光之战士瞪了一眼嬉皮笑脸看着自己的古拉哈提亚，暗自记下这笔账，然后喝下了第一口蜂蜜酒。

甜味立即冲走了混合苦胆汁和咸鱼干的怪味。在他弓着腰咳嗽了几声，试图把卡在喉咙里的面包酒混合物咽下去。古拉哈提亚的手伸上了他的肩胛骨，来回轻轻抚摸，帮他引导噎住地食物。光之战士没来得及换上私服就被拉姆布鲁斯推上了晚宴，穿着毛边铠甲的他和露着膀子的古拉哈提亚站到一块，不像是同一个季节的人。被他摸过的地方，传来了他的体温，猫魅的血液比人族更温暖，满含欲望的抚摸，停在凸出的骨头上，留下太阳灼烧后的焦斑。

“是我偷偷从纳吉尔那里拿走的好酒，剩下的我们拿到营地再喝吧。”

“这是你最开始的目的吧。”光之战士又灌了两口，贤人面包的阴影彻底被冲走了。

“大英雄别生气啦，是我不对。”

*  
他们来到一处小高地，平台的中央已经有不少烧尽后留下的碳灰，两边侧卧的结晶木头可作歇脚地，柴火整齐地码放在一旁。从这里能看到大半个银泪湖的风貌，月亮升到了她能抵达的最高高度，平静到使人忘记这里曾经埋葬过上万名异国他乡的士兵。

后来他们升起了篝火，他想，这么美丽的地方，也会发生战争吗？听闻北州伊尔萨巴德大陆有为数不少的巨大冰川湖，当阿格里俄斯号舰队行驶至摩杜纳上空，一位行省出身的帝国兵好奇地从甲板探出头俯望——夜幕落到银泪湖上，就像岁月的幔帐落到皇女的泪痕上，他是否会思念阔别已久的故乡？

战争是很难被消除的，就在此时此刻，东州大陆、阿拉米格的战争还在继续。活着的人和死去的人有天壤之别，谁也无法像传说中的英雄那样从冥府毫发无损地归来，还带着预言和归乡的方向*。死亡像一张单向的黑色幕布，把两岸分隔开来，死去的人们能看到我们，我们却看不到他们。太不公平了，对于活着的人来说，他们所能做的只有记住，这不光是历史学家的事。

古拉哈提亚表现出不逊于常年风餐露宿老冒险者的熟练，把劈好的木柴投进火堆，又用较长的一块整理火焰附着的碳火。“你从拉姆布鲁斯那里听说了吧，我在萨雷安大学主修历史，尤其是亚拉戈史。”

借着火光，光之战士看了看瓶身的标签，上面有伊修加德的标志。“这就是你参与水晶塔考古队的原因吗？”

“……当然不全是……还有一些私人的原由。那么你呢？是咏诗社的前辈于里昂热委托你来的吗？”

“不是的，这一次和拂晓没有太大的关系。只是我在休假的途中遇到一个神秘男人，说这里有亚拉戈的调查团需要我做事，我赶过来抱着试试看的态度问问有没有什么活儿没想到就稀里糊涂地被拉姆布鲁斯邀请进来了。”他继续搅着火堆，一些最底层的木柴被翻了上来，内芯迅速吞噬了表面的树皮，火焰的中心是黑色，流动的黑色，将燃烧物裹挟至滚烫的焰火中。要先成为黑色的碳，然后才能发出炽热的光。

“就这样吗？没有别的原因吗？我还怀疑过是不是蜜特拉叫你来的。”

“大多数情况都是如此，别人提供一些微不足道的好处，然后我欣然接受。但更多的情况是，如果我不继续去帮助别人，我就不知道接下来该去往何方。人总是找点事情做，哪怕是玩一下午九宫幻卡。”

“有趣的想法，不过你怎么知道你是在帮助他们呢？如果你的帮助可以只会带来短时期的好结果，长远来看，可能改变某人的命运，甚至将他引导至死亡？”

“你说的也许是对的，我曾亲手埋葬过同伴，他们有些是受我的影响而加入拂晓，其中最小的一个是妖精族。那天晚上从教会回来，我翻来覆去思考，如果当初我不同意诺拉克希亚来人类的聚落，不同意他加入沙之家，他现在会不会正留在妖精暂留地，以老朋友的身份等我去看望他呢？”

“很抱歉，我不知道有这样的事。”古拉哈提亚仍然看着他，声音越来越轻，直至消失在风中。他沉默了一会，从怀里拿出一支小竖琴。吟游诗人的标配，弓箭和竖琴。他的手指抚上琴弦，温柔地像是捧起一束星星。“如果你不介意的话，我想为这位小小的朋友唱一首歌，诺拉克希亚。这是我们家族流传下来的歌谣，用于纪念逝去的朋友。”

他低下头，睫毛捕捉了一些试图留在他脸上的月光，刘海下的阴影跟随云雾流动。灵活的指头缠绕琴弦，确认试音没有问题后，古拉哈提亚清了清嗓，用一个眼神示意演奏即将开始。

“当丁香的种子去撒下四月的阳光  
遗忘的风信子仍绽放出哀伤  
手捧的栀子花男人啊，举起他的三根权杖  
就这样山间的清流关进风车的水槽  
就这样迷途的羔羊返回上帝的怀抱

河谷的微风何时能将思念送达  
葡萄沉醉之海，荒芜而迷茫  
挽着黑纱，你将去往何方  
沉默的心比不上  
故土合上时，最后一眼的哀悼”

光之战士闭上眼睛，悠远的歌喉包裹着两人。蜂蜜的回甜还在口腔游走，远方的树林偶尔会响起的大杜鹃的鸣啼。

他唱完后，光之战士接着说：“后来我得出了答案。就算我不同意，倔强的他一定会偷偷飞到沙之家吧。就是这样，或许我能起到一点作用，但人们的命运始终是由他们自己来选择的。从黑衣森林到地平关，对于妖精族来说这并不是一段简单的长途旅行，冒着随时可能被坏人捉住的生命危险，在某个遥远的驿站歇脚时他说不定已经预见了后果。但他仍要穿越大半个艾欧泽亚，因为沟通起人类和妖精的心比他个人的安危更重要。”说完，光之战士自己也吓了一跳，一向不擅长言论的他居然一口气说出这么多话来。他的脸刺刺的，大几率已经发红，也许是酒精的作用，也许是对小妖精仍心存愧疚，说出来总比憋在心里畅快很多，因为冒险一旦继续下去，这样的别离还会有很多次吧。

“那么就……”古拉哈提亚放下竖琴，看着他。

“珍惜当下。”光之战士举起喝了一半的蜂蜜酒，古拉哈提亚也把自己份的酒瓶凑了过来，然后是一个清脆的干杯。“在我还是初出茅庐的小鬼时，经常听到酒馆的前辈们这么说，听说是一代代冒险者传下来的智慧。”

两人一口气喝了小半瓶，擦干嘴，光之战士又问：“我听到了一些你和拉蒙娜的谈话，她让你在宴会上唱歌，你很喜欢唱歌？”

“比起历史学家、贤人、古氏一组最勇敢、最具智慧的人这些称号，我更愿意被当做吟游诗人对待。”

“那么在黑衣森林那次，你的声音也是通过魔力传来的吧。吟游诗人在男性猫魅里可不常见，我听过一些女性猫魅的歌曲，她们大多是酒馆里的舞女。”

“我的歌曲大多都是家族内部流传下来的，和别的猫魅不一样，我们氏族是生活在艾欧泽亚西北边缘的游牧民族，有自己独特的习俗。很长一段时间，古氏没有使用文字，一族的历史通过诗歌口耳相传，直到萨雷安人移居龙堡低地。”古拉哈提亚看上去十分乐意分享家族历史，“作为交换，他们把现代知识和文字传授给我们，而我们提供他们建造殖民都市需要的食物和牛羊。一些萨雷安学者发现了我们诗歌的价值，用艾欧泽亚通用文字记录了他们，这个过程中一些通用文字无法描述的古族语言无可避免地流失了，因此一些主张过传统生活的无族人十分抗拒文字。但总得来说，我们一族和萨雷安人十分友好，所以我和拉蒙娜能远渡重洋去萨雷安本土学习也是托友好关系的福。”

“原来文字和语言并不是直接对应的吗？我一直认为他们是一样东西。”

“那当然了，比如你会说艾欧泽亚通用语，但你能写出来的文字却屈指可数——”古拉哈提亚想起了什么，连忙摆手，“啊——我不是故意提起，英雄大人只会写名字这件事的！”

“……别再提这件事了。”光之战士想，你分明就是故意的，谁都知道我是考察团里学历最低的人。

“哈哈抱歉抱歉，我真的没有别的意思。“猫魅挠挠头，耳朵竖在脑后，然后他想起了什么，又接着说，“实际上，我们一族可以算是艾欧泽亚最晚普及文字的地方。到我祖父那一代，还有很多人拒绝萨雷安人建造的扫盲学堂。”

“我猜，你唱的歌也是跟祖父学来的吧。”

“他一生未曾写下一个字，却把我送去了萨雷安的学堂，要求我看书识字，教我记住家族所有传承下来的歌谣。要听听我和祖父的故事吗？算是之前那个玩笑的补偿。”

摩杜纳难得的好天气，月光给他的背影打上一层腊，他引以为傲的毛色和跳动着的火光融为一体，而他本人毛绒绒的耳朵正在星空中燃烧。当他开始讲述，他总是习惯性地用手抚摸竖琴，于是光之战士接过他手里的蜂蜜酒——还剩大半瓶，不如替他解决掉。

“‘听着，拉哈。’。“故作正经的古拉哈提亚，光之战士轻笑了一声。”然后祖父合上书，把我抱上他的膝盖，‘你要用歌声去记住她，把她从尘埃中解救出来，吹去时光的浮土，再洗涤干净。当人们发明出文字，古典时代的魔力就褪去了。他笼统地告诉人们过去发生的事，看样子好像是帮我们记住，但你要警惕文字实际上是使我们忘却。文字留不住母亲的哭泣，孩子的眼泪，也不会记录恋人们的久别重逢，落在老人睫毛上的别离。他只会轻描淡写地一挥，然后人们只能发现王国兴衰更替的蛛丝马迹。但诗歌永远不会。’”

光之战士罕见地细细听着，潮水般的眼眸为他静止。古拉哈提亚继续诉说，“‘文字是狭隘的，狭隘到他只装得下胜者的历史。可是大多数的人既不是胜者也不是败者，因为生活无关胜负，我们面对的是深深耕植于命运中，更为原始的冲动。这就叫要交给诗歌来记忆。’这就是祖父教我第一首歌时告诉我的。”

“那你能为我唱一唱那首歌吗，你的第一首歌？呃……不过这样打探是不是有些不太合乎你们那的礼仪，但我只是好奇，如果可以的话，就当是……还刚才的人情……怎么样？”

“你太客气了，我当然非常乐意，为英雄演唱是每一位吟游诗人的荣幸。我想想，她叫做葡萄酒成熟以前，是祖父镇上的三日集市里流传的歌谣。“

“当香椿的嫩芽不在  
往事是否可以重来  
当海燕的羽毛走过  
只剩下老人脸上的无奈

阴郁的猎人拨不开月晕  
插花的姑娘搅不开流云  
等待阿比斯山的灯火流尽，  
匆匆离去的杜鹃花早已将你抛弃

去拿起温热的葡萄  
趁墙下的蔷薇  
尚未用尖尖的青刺  
扎破多汁的果实

去拾起时光的艾蒿  
趁梦乡的故人  
尚未用尖尖的刀刃  
割破颤动的真心”

“最终我们都会走向死亡，而诗歌和文字，是为了对抗，无可避免的遗忘。”

——————

*指奥德修斯。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hence the ageless ambiguity……

“时而为火，时而为水，流动的惊雷，以太层中最为活跃的元素，循环往复，其间或与风形成云雨，或降下雷光与土诞生山火……”

《米利都残篇》，有史以来最早的风物志，同时也是公认为第一部描述六行相生的著作。第六星历，一位利姆萨·罗敏萨出身的渔夫于拉诺西亚西海岸一座名为米利都的无人岛上发现了残存的古籍，作者其人目前已不可考。摊开的书籍被古拉哈提亚整个覆盖到正停留在大殖民晚期某首诗歌一页的《荒野集》上。这是他的老毛病——若阅读和研究尚未完成，他绝不合上书页，很大程度上该习惯造成了年轻提亚的私人房间绝大多数时间如龙卷风过境的混乱局面。

尽管深谙此习性的拉蒙娜在出发前再三嘱咐，轻装上阵，书籍不能超过十本，但古拉哈提亚仍然在她的眼皮底下把私人珍藏小型图书馆搬到了摩杜纳，并声称书单所有内容均为研究需要，这可苦坏了随行的行政人员。直到古拉哈提亚从黑衣森林归来的当天，不擅长体力活的财团小科员仍然在小心翼翼地搬运最后一批书籍。其中大多数诸如《以太学》《提坦小传》《亚拉戈帝国兴衰史》等与水晶塔有着或深或浅的关联，但跟科考毫不相干的杂书异志不在少数，一些是他个人十分喜欢的现象学家代表作《内时间意识现象学》《第一哲学》等*，另一些则是出于相似审美收藏而来的通俗读物，例如《蓝花诗人》《哀歌集》《未来往后》。

《苍郁与恬淡》，一本家喻户晓的故事集，本不在书单之列，却被鬼使神差地带到诺亚营地。该书记录了一位第五星历吟游诗人周游世界收集而来的民间故事，不乏一些第三星历的传说，其中囚禁于高塔的魔眼公主最为著名。

他匆匆收拾干净室内唯一一张小书桌上，然后抽出一张纸来，拧开墨水盖，用他随身携带的羽毛笔蘸上几滴墨水。

“抵达摩杜纳的圣寇伊纳克财团后，拉姆布鲁斯立即把寻找灵砂的任务交给了我……后来在兀尔德恩惠地遇到了传言中的那位英雄……给人的感觉是——”古拉哈提亚思索了一阵，蘸了蘸一旁的墨水瓶。营地离银泪湖不远，无孔不入的湿气从脚趾浸透发梢，在太阳尚未显露的日子尤为明显，嗅觉发达的猫魅甚至能尝出藻草的苦味。在这样的环境下，墨水的浸透比萨雷安的情况更为严重，古拉哈提亚将羽毛笔翻转过来，用较细的一面写道：

“观测者们寻求的书写历史之人。”

报告本应在当日完成，但昨日的餐后酒会占据太多这位猫魅研究者罕见的闲暇。从银泪湖回来（拖着喝醉的英雄），古拉哈提亚发现自己已被拉姆布鲁斯擅自安排到和光之战士同一间房间，理由是人数超出帐篷数，好在英雄实际上和他看上去的一样俭朴，千里迢迢运过来书籍并没有被挪走的迹象。当晚，古拉哈提亚才得知原来大英雄什么随身物品也没带（如果爆弹怪的灰、魔物筋腱、魔界花触须算随身物品的话，后来拉姆布鲁斯以潜在的危险为由，强迫光之战士把所有爆弹怪的灰倾倒至银泪湖），空空如也地来到营地，运气差的珂尔被抽中上丧灵钟帮英雄添置生活必需品。

厚重的尼龙布帐篷有一处可打开的窗口，小书桌就摆在方形窗帘的正下方。当古拉哈提亚捏着鼻子打开窗帘（猫魅对帐篷的驱魔涂料非常敏感），昨夜盘踞于银泪湖上空的积雨云已经散去，路面早已干涸，只有草木结晶留下些许露珠，而他竟然对夜雨毫无察觉。

来之匆匆去之匆匆的雨水浇熄了年轻人们的浮于尘埃的激情，剩下的是不溶于火的热忱，很多时候外出考古的日子是枯燥乏味的，宝藏总是藏在比荒原更为荒原的地方，除了蓝天、黄土和手中的陶土器皿，什么也没有。他不明白已经住惯了萨雷安的拉蒙娜为何执意跟来。在撰写报告的时间里，他不时听到室外拉蒙娜正在与加隆德的员工交流以太转换功率的问题，短短一周，新加入的年轻女性猫魅凭借渊博的学识赢得了同事们一致的尊敬。殖民地长大的孩子总要付出多一倍的努力，要么在某一领域年纪轻轻便出类拔萃，要么懂得察言观色不招人嫉恨地展露才华，才会得到本地人挑剔的认可。总而言之，想要在贵族垄断知识的萨雷安获得一块立足之地，总得支付什么为代价。这是拉哈和拉蒙娜离开故乡的那天起便明白的道理。

当古拉哈提亚提笔写下最后一个字，窗外已经变得相当热闹，没有通宵的调查员们大多已经醒来，开始着手新一天的研究。灵敏的猫魅注意到厨房传来的面包发酵酸味消失了，取而代之的是炉火熊熊燃烧的的味道，很快他就听到莎伊艾勒敲响铃铛通知所有人享用早餐。他回头看了看，下铺的大英雄还在熟睡，古拉哈提亚走到床边，没有叫醒他。昨晚一不小心朝英雄灌了太多酒，蜂蜜酒的后劲十足，他也没注意到唱歌的时间里英雄竟然喝光了整整两大瓶。当不拘小节的英雄毫不顾忌地把古拉哈提亚的酒瓶送进嘴里，猫魅的心漏了一拍，好像有豆子大的雨点落在他的背上。清晨有一位住在丧灵钟姑娘送来了光之战士的换洗私服，据说是英雄的雇员拜托她的，他想，那个姑娘是他的追随者吗。

欢迎会结束后考察团的作息又变得颇为随意，营地的常驻调查员均为萨雷安出身，性情古怪，是研究者的通病，其中昼夜颠倒废寝忘食者不在少数。因此担任一家之长的拉姆布鲁斯并不强求所有人准时准点，但言外之意是一旦错过便永不补回，用负责后勤的莎伊艾勒的话说就是：“每日定点供餐，饿上几顿就知道早睡早起的重要性。”

丰盛的欢迎宴会结束后，圣寇伊纳克财团的餐桌又回到萨雷安的食堂标配：贤人面包搭配贤人面包。人们还沉浸在昨日的回忆里，沉闷的上午。大多数人埋头苦吃为了营养均衡多加了一倍蔬菜粉的面包，虽然来自艾欧泽亚三大国的慰问礼已经让贤人们的伙食超越大多数中产之家。

“你们觉得他怎么样？”古拉哈提亚嚼着夹有奶酪酸黄瓜的贤人三明治，挑了一个约摸大家都感兴趣的话题。  
古拉哈提亚先是用手肘撞了撞邻座正在吞咽水波蛋的纳吉尔，当他急忙送服橙汁咽下因惊吓而噎住的蛋黄，显然还没反应过来：“他？哦，英雄。还能怎么样？艾欧泽亚的大英雄，每个人都喜欢他，至少我见过的都是。”  
胆小的珂尔罕见地发言：“如果他能再多顾及自己的卫生事业就更好了，让淑女替他购买换洗内裤总是不好的。”  
莎伊艾勒毫不避讳：“老好人，过来的第一天还帮我搬运乌尔达哈王政厅送来的伊比斯火腿。”  
“乐于助人，和传闻中的一样。我还曾经担心打败盖乌斯的冒险者会不会给我们学者摆架子，那些协会雇佣过来的半吊子冒险者就爱这样。”  
古拉哈提亚试图总结：“看上去，英雄给挑剔的圣寇伊纳克财团留的印象还不错。”  
“这样的人总是死得很早。”拉蒙娜心不在焉地往贤人面包切片上吐黄芥末酱，又看了一眼拉哈的反应，然后补充了一句，“好在他身手不错。”  
“拉蒙娜。”古拉哈提亚轻声打断她。  
“我知道你想说什么，拉哈。你想说这样的品格是很珍贵的，历史上的英雄皆有这样的气魄。”拉蒙娜对拉哈的暗示无动于衷，照常往涂了黄芥末酱的切片上放奶酪，火腿片和酸黄瓜，继续说下去，“没错，可是历史上的英雄总是英年早逝，这也是不争的事实。”  
“毕竟像他那样善良脑子又不太灵光的人很容易被利用。”珂尔补充道。  
古拉哈提亚抬头看了一眼珂尔，胆小的珂尔被吓得钻进番茄酱瓶背后，他又收回眼神，放在餐盘里的火腿切片上，说：“恐怕没那么容易，有拂晓看着他。”  
拉蒙娜放下贤人三明治，盯着他：“拉哈，那你喜欢他吗？”

他忘了是怎么应付拉蒙娜这个缠人的问题，印象中拉蒙娜并不是咄咄逼人的女孩，而这个问题的答案一直是不言自明的，他喜欢能够书写历史的人，而大英雄显然正是他亲眼见过的最理想人选。餐会并没有严格的退席仪式，研究员们匆匆填饱肚子后又回到岗位，拉蒙娜已经跟着加隆德的员工去了他们临时搭建起来的作坊。突破水晶塔防御系统不是一件简单事，加隆德炼钢厂还需要精通以太转换的专家的帮助，而这个任务自然落到了圣寇伊纳克财团的以太学专家拉蒙娜身上。

拉姆布鲁斯没有给猫魅和冒险者安排考古任务，说是二人出差回来需要休息，而古拉哈提亚则为工作狂负责人难得的松口感到不适应。等他回到帐篷，不知谁已经来过了，小书桌上多了一碟三明治，贤人面包被替换成伊修加德松饼，显然照顾到了大英雄的口味。

临近晌午，营地的调查员正在陆陆续续消失，很快这里重归夜晚的寂静，他明白做学问需要安静的环境，只有穿过歌咏峡谷的风能将零落于各自帐篷的人们将联系在一起。终于，他有时间好好看看那位英雄了，当他俯下身子，靠近栗色的头发后，首先看到的是额头的疤痕。

当你在草坪发现第一只落单蚂蚁，该小块草坪所有蚂蚁就会像突然褪去隐身魔法一样，一只接一只地暴露在你眼前。古拉哈提亚发现英雄并不是如他想象的那样一帆风顺，他身上布满了碎碎的伤痕，像是覆盖在古釉周身细密的裂缝，得使用放大镜才能看得清。在他接到巴尔德西昂委员会的通知，那时小有名气的冒险者刚从魔道城凯旋归来，声名鹊起，来的路上他时常趴在甲板的围栏，天际线的夕阳像倾泻的思念，然后想象拯救艾欧泽亚的英雄……

若他没有来帮助圣寇伊纳克财团考察团，那我就亲自去找他吧……

后来他情不自禁地和不期而遇的英雄开了一个小小的玩笑，他惊讶地发现英雄是那么地平易近人，像拉蒙娜养过的小狗，对谁都不会吝啬温柔。直到刚才，他最终确定他的英雄也是凡人，他会受伤，会流红色的血，然后结痂的地方会留下丑陋的疤痕。在兀尔德恩惠地一处小高台，他在那里第一次见到传闻中的英雄。充满曲线的肌肉，有一种跨越时间的模糊性，好像在期待你去凝视他、渴望他、触碰他。*那么当这位英雄沉沉睡去，你终于能够接近他本来的面目，然后拨开海德林附加在他身上薄纱般的诅咒，男人彻底暴露在你眼前，褪去光之战士的代号后，你看到的是什么？

那些向英雄伸出手的人，对英雄有渴求之欲的人，他们注意过眉眼的疤痕吗？先是失望，然后是恐惧和愧疚，打倒盖乌斯的故事几经辗转后传到了你耳中，已经被添加了众多传奇色彩，然后你满怀期待远渡重洋来到艾欧泽亚，最终发现他和你一样流淌着红色的、温热的血液。唯一不同的是，他的眼睛是无垢的蓝色，像是至高无上的水晶赐予给他的印记。

只要对上一次苍蓝色的目光，他的眼睛就再也离不开了。

被剥夺的渴慕游荡于整个夜晚  
直至抵达你坠落于我的双眼

古拉哈提亚想起那首正在翻译的诗歌，光之战士还在沉睡，于是他把双手抵在床边，靠近他，隔着被子贴着他的腰身，猫魅高于人族的体温快要将肌肉的曲线融化。光之战士的睫毛动了动，于是他只好收回目光，灵巧地翻身回小书桌，红色的尾巴从椅子靠背的空隙伸出，心有余悸地抓起羽毛笔，在稿纸上写下一串无意义的字母。  
等等……差点忘了正经事！  
年轻的猫魅懊恼地抓了抓耳后的头发，从抽屉里翻出一张写满密密麻麻文字的白纸——整面的亚拉戈文字，是他从一张写有的羊皮纸上誊抄而来。有好事之徒从墓穴带出，又把它交给了古拉哈提亚，因为他是这里的亚拉戈语专家。

“这看上去不太像艾欧泽亚通用语。”  
光之战士不知什么时候已经站到了古拉哈提亚的身后，装有伊修加德三明治的盘子已经一扫而空，他一手拿着水杯，另一只手按在猫魅的椅子上，尽可能在不打扰历史学家的情况下满足自己的好奇心。  
古拉哈提亚暂时放下手头的工作，抬起头看向他：“是亚拉戈语写的一首诗。”  
“你能念给我听听吗？”  
猫魅立马摇摇头：“现在——还不能，我还没翻译完毕。”

“它很难翻译吗？我看到无所不知的古拉哈提亚专家面对它居然会耷拉尾巴。”光之战士从背后绕到桌子的一侧，从床边顺来一个椅子，双手抵放在桌边一隅。  
“嗯，这是一首颇为奇怪的诗，”古拉哈提亚说，“一位调查员在水晶塔附近的亚拉戈皇家墓地群发现的，但问题是她所在的墓穴十分……寒酸？”  
光之战士问：“寒酸指？”  
古拉哈提亚理了理凌乱的草稿纸：“没有碑文，没有陪葬品，什么都没有，除了这首搁在盒子里的诗。”  
“那么对于主人来说，这首诗应该是非常重要的吧，所以才会带上它永眠。”  
“但这太奇怪了，一具没有身份的女尸怎么会出现在亚拉戈的皇家陵墓里呢？”  
光之战士把头低了下去：“或许答案就在这首诗里。”  
“至少没那么简单。”古拉哈提亚耸耸肩。光之战士对上他的目光，示意他说下去。

“语言和大陆一样也是会变化的，我们和他们相差几千年，有些词语从我们的视野来看是不能直接领会的。比如伊修加德人有十几种描述雪的词汇，而它们不过是近五年才被发明出来，但非伊修加德人是无法直接将它们与艾欧泽亚语对应起来的。”  
“除了亚拉戈人独有的词汇，亚拉戈语还有一些艾欧泽亚语没有的变体，例如名词是有性别的。不过这对我来说并不是难事，因为我们一族和其他猫魅部落的语言不太一样，对我们来说，名词也是有性别，比如文字是男性，而诗歌是女性。”  
“有时候人们容易陷入一个误区，那就是古代的文明一定比现在落后。实际上并不是这样的，受灵灾的影响艾欧泽亚的文明并不是线性发展。唔，换句话说就是，过去代表落后现在代表先进。第三星历的亚拉戈文明程度远超当今的我们，也远远超过了第五星历繁盛时期的玛哈和无限城。不同的文明程度可能会影响我们对于同一件事物的看法，有一些亚戈拉词，尽管可能在字典上能与艾欧泽亚语对应，但我们仍要小心，一些相同的词汇在不同的年代是有不同的内涵的。例如，亚拉戈人讲述的德性和玛哈人的德性是不一样的，别说不同时代，萨雷安人和加雷马人对于命运的看法也不尽相同。呃……啊对不起我好像说得太多了，一提到我的领域，就会滔滔不绝地讲个没完。”古拉哈提亚连忙摆摆手，小心翼翼地撇了一眼光之战士，把到嘴边的话通通咽了下去，过去很多约会的女孩一听到他开始长篇大论便扬长而去，他不想英雄也……

“没关系，我很想接着听，”光之战士看着他，“我从来不知道这些，原来语言和词汇是会变化的，那么你在今天翻译出来的这首诗歌，会不会下一代人就开始读不懂了呢？”  
“当然意义的变形没有那么快，它需要一个过程，”古拉哈提亚把差点撒出来的茶杯放下，这一次他没有直接嘲笑英雄，而是耐心地解释，“时间，黑夜生成的时间，她什么都能改变，语言，人心。”

“那么有什么是不变的呢？”

谁也没有想到，不识字的冒险者竟然提了一个难倒萨雷安贤人的问题。  
有什么是不变的？  
当他开始思考变与不变，他惊讶地发现自己正陷入毫无预兆的忧伤中。一个最简单的历史学问题，他从中看到了背井离乡的战士，亲人的泪水撒在敌人尚未干涸的血渍上；看到了遗忘数千年的遗迹，死亡的阴影仍然阻挡不了新绿爬上坍塌的神庙；最后他的目光聚焦于银泪湖上空，尘世幻龙按照契约驻扎的圣地，从古至今无数次战场在这里爆发，而母水晶依旧不语。  
他突然害怕对上那双澄澈的蓝眼睛，因为有问必答的古拉哈提亚无法回答一个最为简单的问题，就好像隐藏于深水的阴影被翻上来供人直视，永恒之物总是和死绕不开关系的。  
他想，此时他和身边伏案的光之战士能否变为永恒？  
什么都会腐烂，没有人能逃过时间的枷锁，如果有谁动了一些心思，瞒过了阿尔基克和妮维雅，那一定是——

比流动的水更为坚硬的思念。

那个著名的第三星历故事写到，魔眼公主爱上了她的近卫队长。谁也不直到公主究竟拥有怎样的魔眼，古老的传说语焉不详，而这位公主是否在历史上真实存在，谁连古拉哈提亚这样的亚拉戈专家也理不出头绪。总而言之，她爱上了与之身份豪不相称的人，奋不顾身。

《苍郁与恬淡》是这样描述公主的：

“葡萄酒滴落于她的眼  
圣洁般璀璨让星月也暗淡  
莎莉娜，  
皇帝最宠爱的女儿，  
莎莉娜，  
丢下年迈的父亲  
一头扎入情欲之海。”

如果光之战士问到你的红眼睛和魔眼公主的红眼睛是否有关系，你应该如何回答他？  
魔眼的血脉，一代又一代静静地流淌下来，岁月也难以浸染，最终抵达了名为拉哈的小猫身上。  
那么比忧郁的月光更为深邃的红色，其源头的不朽，又承载了谁？以及那个人怎样的思念？

———————  
*该现象学家指胡塞尔，《内时间意识现象学》《第一哲学》为胡塞尔著作，其余书名均为作者杜撰。  
*None of the bodies are straight; they are all curved, hence the ageless ambiguity, as if they are daring you to desire them. 出自Call me by your name台词，稍作修改。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 像是重回母亲的怀抱，像是要把流浪的记忆铭刻于心——

“燃烧的水，凝固的风，一夜绽放的寒冰，大多数时间沉寂于极北之地。”

夜晚，一天的酷热伴随着星光沉落湖底，盛夏偶尔给营地的人们带来若隐若现矢车菊香味，这正是萨雷安研究者一天中最为活跃的时刻。所有安营的帐篷燃着灯，像是蒙着头的灯芯，八剑士前庭的破译工作进展顺利，因此营地颇为忙碌，一些刚进财团的年轻人抬着没过头顶的资料集来回穿梭。

“呃……水在燃烧，风冻住了，然后冰，唔……忽然就出现了，”光之战士目前正被捆在《米利都残篇》的拷问架上，每吐出一个字就抬起头观察猫魅老师的表情，到最后声音小到几乎快要钻进字眼里，“……基本上，冰出现在……北边，对，北边，比较多。”  
古拉哈提亚点点头：“嗯，意思差不多对了。”点头的间隙用余光瞄了一眼正在挠头的冒险者，补上一句，“起码能应付日常需要。”

提灯玻璃盖住即将跳出界限的火焰，闪动的光影如潮起潮落的海水吞没猫魅的半张脸，猩红色的眼睛淹没于阴影里，另一只翡翠色的眼睛里擢着光。听到古拉哈提亚复述一遍的要求后，冒险者先是感到有什么热辣辣的东西在脸上浮现，安放胸腔的心被提到嗓子眼，但他思索一阵子后，最终答应这个奇怪的要求，好在结果还不赖，看上去取得了萨雷安专家的认可。

在古拉哈提亚与光之战士进行粗略的交谈后，他发现后者会一些基本的阅读，但过早流浪的童年生活遗留下来大量的拼写错误。这项识字提案最先由古拉哈提亚提出，旨在帮助未来更好地投入冒险生涯，但光之战士听完该想法后连忙摆手，他很怕耽误了学者们的研究计划。对于靠斧子和拳头谋生的冒险者来说，目前的认字水平已经足以摆平大多数的委托要求。即使布告板偶尔张贴了一两张晦涩难懂的委任书，酒馆的冒险者协会成员也十分乐意帮他解释。一个不值一提的天赋，那就是光之战士几乎能做到过目不忘，好像他生来就是为了替他人奔波，总是能准确记住委托清单上每一条苛刻的内容，大到何年何月于何处行怎样的事，小到某个小村庄某条街的某门牌号。

在摸清了冒险者日常生活的基本情况后，古拉哈提亚决定先让他熟练运用艾欧泽亚语的二十六个字母。冒险者借来一支羽毛笔，几乎不假思索地答应了猫魅老师的所有任务，他像是头一天进入学堂的孩子一样，好奇地拧开墨水瓶，小心翼翼地蘸取墨水，开始临摹起古拉哈提亚提前在稿纸上写好的字母。听话的学生，如果是把他放到最苛刻的士绅开设的私塾，老先生也会这么评价他吧，古拉哈提亚想。

书桌并不大，屋子里唯一一盏提灯被摆在中央，其灯火供两人分享。较长的主位让给了古拉哈提亚，光之战士挤在右侧边，这里原本摆放的是一些古拉哈提亚声称能派上用场的参考书籍，目前已被腾到脚下。彩虹色的光斑遗落于替提灯垫脚的书页之间，其中一些又为浸透的墨水渍所覆盖。一盏提灯的光线太微弱了，不足以照亮整间屋子，但两人手边的一寸方地倒也足够，他们的影子无限拉长，一直拖到帐篷的另一边，然后被古红色的墙布晕开，最后与夜色融为一体。

在光之战士练字的这段时间，古拉哈提亚又拾起他的本职工作，他先是阅读了一道誊抄好的亚拉戈语诗，提笔把第二段抄在另一张纸上，然后在每一个词写上对应的艾欧泽亚语。对于这张小书桌来说，容纳两位成年男性有些勉强，他听得见光之战士的呼吸声，抬起头对上的是起伏的胸腔，而他只要稍微偏移手肘就能抵到光之战士的胳膊上。而另一侧的人，也正在苦恼如何放轻握笔的力度，不去打搅到对面认真的年轻人。对于常年握紧武器的人来说，想要控制一根轻盈的羽毛笔是很难的，无论他怎么放松手指，其结果要么是在下一张上留下一道沾上墨水的浅印，要么是羽毛笔在食指上滚几圈后滑落到纸上。这还不是最要紧的问题，光之战士想，太近了，近到他只要一低下头，就能触到猫魅耳朵上的绒毛。

哪怕是我们最触手可及的生活也并不是由我们人为决定的，而是它自己从内部凿出了一道门，光之战士未曾预想过古拉哈提亚如此耐心地向他解释文字的历史。起先他只是对一位隐藏气息的神秘声音感到好奇，但现在更多的是渴望，对于北洋彼岸另一种生活的渴望。如果说一个人是他过去所有分岔路选择的总和，那么假如他在许下承诺之前稍微秉持一些学者们的深思熟虑，会不会比现在做得更好，会不会一些泪水和血液其实是不需要流的？

“或许令时光塌陷的晦暗  
连太阳之塔的光芒也能掩埋  
命运与光阴于盲女之手结成丝线  
从蜘蛛巢穴垂下的三重纺纱  
你盗走了女神悲悯轮回之苦的垂怜。”

当光之战士写到G，他突然开口：“我突然在想，你怎么没有和西德他们一起去研究八剑士前庭的结界。”

像是等待这句话已经很久了，古拉哈提亚抬起头，对上的是毛绒绒的栗色头发。“那不是我的专长，他们有拉蒙娜有足够了。”

他仍然趴着，继续临摹字母。“我听说她是修特拉的学妹。”

古拉哈提亚已经放下了笔：“和修特拉一样才华横溢，二人都在以太学领域取得贤者名号，而我比较擅长摆弄旧玩意。”

光之战士摇了摇头。“摆弄旧玩意也需要学问，亚拉戈专家。”整齐排列的字母渐渐模糊，墨水的笔触在灯光阴影下拉长，冒险者看向他，“我觉得你在教书上也有特长。”

古拉哈提亚想起数年前，无数个阴霾泅游于书间的午后，萨雷安长年潮湿多雨，而比阴郁的绒雨更绵长的是一位滔滔不绝地讲述词义流变的学究所授的语言史课。像往常一样，他总是第一个举起右手，雨点落在琉璃花窗的另一头，交头接耳的嘈杂和书纸的香气被锁在另一头，在萨雷安十分罕见的猫魅坐在第一排，昏昏沉沉的气氛暂且没有扩散到这里。一些人祈祷雨和课程同时停下，但古拉哈提亚却不以为意，他历来对文字有特殊的敏感度，对诗歌的热忱更是让他一头扎进古艾欧泽亚语的研究，这使得他获得了几乎所有语言系教授的宠爱。他们称萨雷安年轻人正在堕落，学术和知识不再成为第一追求，而这只猫魅拥有难以兼得的才华与热情，正是潜心求真的研究者特质。

艾欧泽亚语的前身是亚拉戈语，当猫魅族越过第五灵灾的冰雪，穿过冻结的大海再一次登上艾欧泽亚大陆，他们惊奇地发现艾欧泽亚语——第四星历的文明皆建立在亚拉戈帝国的废墟之上，其语言也源自亚拉戈语——的字母竟然与逐日之民的氏族有相同的数量。

像是重回母亲的怀抱，像是要把流浪的记忆铭刻于心——  
海德林，你的子民被放逐太久，归乡之情太深。

时隔一千五百年重回应许之地，于是各族长站在翠浪海的边缘，面对辽远的州大陆，他们决定让每个氏族选择一个字母，永远地加在名字的前面。

海德林，这样我们的孩子将永远和你联系在一起——  
我们选择“G”，Glory的G，以纪念祖先德修盗走天火——

“青涩的果实投下苍白色阴影  
矢车菊从死去的土壤里萌芽  
直到整座城市陷落蓝色的寂静

她的长发，她的眼眸  
化作点点星火  
当破碎的阴雨掠过海德林的泪水  
我们决定谋杀时间”

给年龄比他更大的人讲课，这已经不是第一次了。教授们尤为鼓励学生登上讲台，讲授一段历史，然后就争议问题展开辩论，古拉哈提亚是这一活动的佼佼者，他的叙述漂亮、精彩、娓娓道来，结论基于前人研究但仍不失新颖，观点独到，而自由辩论更是他展现无懈可击的史学逻辑时间。

“就这样，猫魅的逐日之民回到了艾欧泽亚，有了新的取名方式，其中就有我所在的古氏一族。”

一些萨雷安大学的留学生会在课余时间担任兼职家庭教师赚取生活费，但成天泡在图书馆的古拉哈提亚很少抽出空来从事兼职，事实上一年一次的最高奖学金已经足够他挥霍整个学年。对于年轻有为的史学新星来说，成为艾欧泽亚英雄的家庭教师既是首次，也是不小的挑战。

主体性与客体，凝视与渴慕，沉睡的欲求与醒来的思念，当我们将自身作为研究的客体时，我们很难把研究者的人格从中抽身出来，就像我们无法用手去捕捉空气。

然后他举起手，在某个小型学术会议上问出一个连系主任也被难倒的问题：

“我们如何忘记自身去理解几千年前的文字？如果我们忘记自身，又怎么能重新回到我们本属于的现代呢？”

“只是教授识字的程度，任何一个人都可以做到。”这甚至不需要大学文凭，连高中毕业的村落教师也能做到。古拉哈提亚接过光之战士的作业，用蘸有红色墨水的羽毛笔圈出不规范的字母。

光之战士不懂古拉哈提亚提议复述时提心吊胆的心情从何而来，是担心让他失望吗？可是，他有什么失望的必要呢？谁会在意一把刀刃识不识字？古拉哈提亚把批改后的作业纸递到光之战士前面，错误和遗漏的笔画被仔细地标注，一旁写上了正确的示范。

“不是的，有的人可能是一位好学者，但并不是一位好老师。”  
“那他们有什么不同？”  
这一次由光之战士来回答古拉哈提亚的问题，冒险者还记得昨天喝醉后喋喋不休的情景。他一向寡言少语，做的比说的多得多，但面对刚认识的年轻猫魅，一种值得诉说的平静从心底蔓延至全身。可是要讨诗人喜欢太难了，世人给的评价皆是神秘、捉摸不透，光之战士试着交出一个他认为不会令猫魅失望的答案：“……因为研究的对象是物，而教授的对象是人，对人的考察需要彼此双方的了解，首先要知道他想学的是什么。”

“那这样就大错特错了，英雄。你仍然不懂，语言和历史的研究对象怎么不会是人呢？只不过我们一天到晚打交道的是死去的人，他不会亲口告诉我们过去发生了什么，但我们得想方设法让死人开口。”光之战士的心沉了下去，但古拉哈提亚仍在继续，“但有时候不是本身不会或者不擅长，而是他其实并不想完成。让人们去做他不愿意的事情是很难的，他会想各种办法来逃避。”

古拉哈提亚上前，抱住了光之战士：“而你不一样，你只要答应了，哪怕并不喜欢也会全力以赴吧。”他的英雄暗淡了下去，这是他想要的结果吗？他抱得更紧，把头埋进英雄的肩膀上，用只有两人才能听见的声调说：“我终于弄明白了，英雄的处世之道让我恼火的原因在哪里。你把世人当作和你一样善良的人，所以你总是无法拒绝他们的请求，你想用善意换来更多的善意，但世界并不是按照你设想的模式来进行的。”

古拉哈提亚松开了手。“很抱歉，我的话说重了。”

“不。其实你说的才是正确的。”他们靠得很近，彼此的呼吸温热的体温互相交换，猫魅族的温度比人族稍高一些，初夏的夜晚还有些凉意，光之战士发现他们触碰过的地方被火灼烧过，暖意和电流同时经由神经钻到他心里。但他并没有看着古拉哈提亚，他躲开了对方的视线。“我很少去思考委托背后暗藏了怎样的动机，直到我遇见了一位巫女，不得不成为她的对立方。但我本身并不讨厌她。”

“如果你无可避免地被卷入派系之争，那么就无法平等地帮助到每一个人了。立场意味着安全，但同时其他人将不会再信任你。英雄大人接下来打算怎么做？”

“……我想试一试和她谈谈。”

“有太多的误解和争端是从封闭开始的，而语言是化解狭隘的钥匙。虽然四国的事务并不是我们萨雷安的学者所能插手的，但我还是由衷地祝你好运，英雄。”

“古拉哈提亚。”他轻声呼唤。

古拉哈提亚站起身，刚好比坐下的英雄高半截，他俯下头。

“请原谅先前的鲁莽，但我无意冒犯你的理想。”

入夜后谁也没出帐篷确认时间，但屋外已经很久没有响动，他们猜测大部分研究员已经休息了。桌子中央的灯明晃晃的，无论何时它的光芒总是能插入两人的中间，但古拉哈提亚却不想这样，如果他们就像这样一直住下来，只有他能倾听英雄旅途的烦恼就好了。

古拉哈提亚伸出手，抚上他的右脸——小心翼翼地试探，确认该行为是否越界。冒险者默许了，什么也没说，猫魅的手很轻，温热的触感像是暧昧的蓝色火焰，他闭上了眼睛——传递允许更进一步的信号。

古拉哈提亚吻了上去，湿热的温柔在唇间弥漫开来，轻得像第一片雪花落到湖面上。他把身体的重量都交给英雄，而英雄毫不犹豫地接纳了一切。

他第一次看见古拉哈提亚的红着脸，和他的发色一样炽热。他们回到床上，临时搭建起来的野营双人床太窄了，古拉哈提亚只能趴在英雄的身体上，摸索着伸进英雄的衣料里， 望着他的蓝眼睛出神，直到拉姆布鲁斯一声不吭地打开了帐篷。

当事人们差点从床上翻了下来，二人都在内心暗自感叹幸好连衣服都没脱，只是英雄的贴身背心隔着外套被翻了起来。古拉哈提亚欲盖弥彰地解释他们正要入睡刚才忙着整理床铺，但拉姆布鲁斯没有好像并没有在意他的说辞。

拉姆布鲁斯特意来通知他们二人破除八剑士前庭的装置已经完成，西德决定明天一早启程前往水晶塔试验通宵赶制出来的研究成果。光之战士瞄了一眼古拉哈提亚的表情，红晕还没消下去，于是打趣地问为什么不是拉蒙娜来通知，拉姆布鲁斯一本正经地回答入夜后淑女是不能进入两个大男人的房间的。

临走前，拉姆布鲁斯在帐篷里转了一圈，他看见靠在书桌下的两把椅子，称自己先前还担心两个年轻气盛的成年男性住在同一个屋子会不会闹出一些矛盾，尤其二人身份悬殊一个是学者一个是冒险者，但他看两人关系不错，打消了顾虑。

光之战士没有说话，坐在床边微笑地目送拉姆布鲁斯离开。古拉哈提亚提议送拉姆布鲁斯一程，他跳到鲁加的身边，说了一些英雄听不到的话。

等古拉哈提亚回到帐篷，光之战士已经准备好入睡。他决定早点休息，解开八剑士前庭的封印后，不知道深处还有多少机关在等着冒险者。  
摩杜纳的夜晚出奇的安静，古拉哈提亚担心英雄能听得到他的心跳声，他闭上眼睛，黑衣森林相遇的场景却在他的脑海里反复播放。这两天发生了太多的事情，他们反而像认识多年的老友。在艾欧泽亚流传下来的众多故事里，一位英雄成名之前，总要有个吟游诗人向众人讲述英雄的经历，其中还穿插了一些听众尤为喜爱的风流韵事。

不光是酒馆，有人的地方总是不乏歌谣和故事，有时是田间劳作间隙不经意的咏唱，有时出自风尘女郎之口，人们乐意传颂英雄豪杰的冒险故事，因为他们不仅仅是一段传奇经历的主人公，那些奇幻故事还暗含着善恶轮回，有仇必报的隐喻，人们将最朴素最纯真的伦理愿景寄托在英雄身上。在过去没有谁能逃脱时运代表的命运，但口耳相传的英雄史诗有着独特的教育意义——原来命运是可以由自己的双手来开拓的。在光之战士打败第十四军团后，第七灵灾的阴霾才最终得以驱散吧。

大脑皮层的困意潮水般一浪又一浪地袭来，但他本人还没有要睡的意思，古拉哈提亚躺在上床，一个更高的位置——在他的家乡有着枕在高处更容易进入好梦的说法。但后来被证实这只是因为龙堡低地常年气候潮湿，被褥垫得高更不容易受潮而已。他多想探出头再看一次英雄的睡颜，但晚上的失态让他不敢轻举妄动，他想，英雄是否和其他人做过同样的事情呢？

单方面的相思总是粘稠又清苦的，他无法确定仅仅两天的相处能否证明真心。活着的英雄，对于一个吟游诗人来说是多么难以抗拒，就好像他生来为他人而活一样，自己生来就是为英雄而活的。但这样的感情有多少揉进了憧憬，又有多少揉进了不能说的思念？他感觉自己掉进了没有出口的大海，蒙着头，英雄的鼻息仍近在咫尺。

古拉哈提亚翻了个身，用轻微的声音试探：“英雄，睡着了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“我想赔礼道歉，给你讲一个关于塔的传说。”  
“你不需要道歉。”  
“你就当做是普通的故事吧。”  
“那我听一听好了。”

“据说在一万年以前，艾欧泽亚没有种族和语言之分。星球上所有人都将对方看做是自己的家人，没有公私之分，也没有战争和背叛。这样富足繁荣的生活持续了很久，有一天一个人提议我们还没有和天上的人联系。于是人们修建了一座塔，想要通过塔登上神居住的云层，和神交朋友。”

“我猜他们的好意并没有得到好报。”

“神没有把塔看做友谊的象征，反而认为这是人类有意冒犯。神降下了天罚，即将竣工的塔轰然倒塌，这还不够，神把过去完整的人撕开成了两个，让他们的样貌和语言发生变化。于是艾欧泽亚开始有了不同的种族，人族、猫魅族、精灵族、鲁加族等等，各个种族说他们自己的语言。据说亚拉戈人在建造水晶塔时参考了这个传说，在全盛时期亚拉戈帝国几乎横跨整个星球。他们想要重返人们紧密维系的时代，于是他们把这个愿望寄托在了水晶塔上，重建一座神话中的塔，来表明人类又回到了黄金时代。”

“但我听说，亚拉戈帝国还是逃不开灭亡的道路。”

“水晶塔没有带来永恒的繁荣，反而滋生了堕落和腐化。人们越来越依赖塔，变得懒惰，不事生产。”

“后来呢？”

“不知道是什么原因导致了水晶塔陷落，进而引发了第四灵灾，亚拉戈帝国不久后也毁灭了。”

“追求永恒所招致的后果总是和他们最开始预想的不一样。”

古拉哈提亚沉默了一会又开口：“因为不能用有限去揣摩无限。”  
“拉蒙娜知道这件事吗？”  
“什么事？希尔科斯塔吗？”  
“不，是你的吻技和床技一样烂。”  
“英雄？等等，不是！她可从来没这么说过！”  
“啊哈，你们已经做过了？”  
“当然，但和艾欧泽亚的英雄做这种事还是第一次。”  
“感觉如何？”  
“你的床技和吻技一样烂。”

两个年轻人闹到差点把帐篷顶掀翻，但像是突然意识到这样会吵到隔壁帐篷，两人又心照不宣地一起安分下来。

睡在同一间房间，古拉哈提亚越发觉得自己的勃勃跳动的心已经无处可藏，还有多少时间能够隐瞒？他现在就想立即朝他伸出手。  
“睡着了吗？”  
对方没有出声。  
古拉哈提亚静静等待回应，但什么也没有，下方的鼻息越来越沉。  
英雄已经睡着了。  
古拉哈提亚把食指放在唇上，用只有他听得见的声音说：“晚安，英雄。就算你蠢到献出自己的生命，也一定会有人想法设法和你站到一边。”

理想主义者总是在不经意之间被众人所环绕，因为他们把自己的灵魂和生命作为燃料，发出的光芒比初升的朝阳更加耀眼。  
那些传奇也拥有不可思议的魔力，人们被自然而然地吸引并传承下去，希望也随着故事传承下去，我的英雄也拥有和它们相似的魔力。肇始于他的善意，终有一天能开花结果吧。


End file.
